<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowfall by aviatordame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443957">Snowfall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatordame/pseuds/aviatordame'>aviatordame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatordame/pseuds/aviatordame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After her seventeenth Birthday, Riju decides to explore what else Hyrule has to offer beyond Gerudo Town.   During her travels, Princess Zelda escorts her over the freezing mountains — perhaps Riju’s biggest challenge yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riju/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It isn’t necessarily custom for Gerudo Chiefs to venture out of their town.   Unless they were to seek a voe, an interest only a few Gerudo share.  Riju, however, is an exception.  What lies beyond Gerudo Town has always fascinated her, and after her seventeenth Birthday she decided to step out and explore.</p><p>To begin with, it went well.  She discovered all kinds of faces, foods, smells and languages.  Of course, Riju was aware of different cultures and tribes residing in Hyrule, but she had only read them in books.  To actually witness these incredible, bizarre ways of life in person made it all so much more special to her.  The stories she will return home with!</p><p>What she also discovers is that her curiosity is returned by the different tribes she studies.  The Zora are the most surprised to have not only a Gerudo, but Chief, enter their Domain.  Riju is perplexed by their appearances, but not as perplexed as with the Goron.  Every now and again, Goron have visited Gerudo Town, but seeing many in one go is quite a shock.  They are funny looking.  </p><p>Chief Riju’s only complaint would have to be the cold.</p><p>Princess Zelda had kindly offered to escort her to the Mountains, where mythical dragons allegedly rest.  At the mention of dragons, Riju was all for it.  While Zelda had warned her about the cold, Riju wasn’t expecting it to be <em> this </em> chilly.  </p><p>Goddesses help her, she can’t stop shivering.  The small canopy above them has little effect.  She doesn’t know how many layers she has on, and no matter how much Zelda tries to keep the young Chief warm, Riju continues to shudder.  Teeth chattering, fists clenched, she shuffles closer to the blazing fire Zelda has made.  </p><p>Riju breathes out, white puffs passing her lips.  </p><p>She is almost certain she will die out here. </p><p>Well, that may be a little dramatic, but still: it’s <em> bloody </em> freezing.  </p><p>‘If you like, we can go back.’</p><p>‘N-no!’ Riju protests stubbornly.  ‘I can take it.’  <em> Fuck</em>, she thinks.  <em> How can it be so cold? </em> </p><p>‘Did you know people actually live up here?’</p><p>Riju stares at her, wide eyed.  <em> ‘What</em>.’</p><p>Zelda smiles.  ‘That’s right.  Believe it or not, this place is habitable.’</p><p>‘This p-place is Hell,’ Riju mutters under her breath.  Hylians are mad to be living in such horrible temperatures.  Glancing up, she watches snowflakes cascade down, gently resting on her thick coat, and hair.  </p><p>Looking closely, she can see just how each snowflake is patterned individually.  They are absolutely beautiful, and Riju is in awe at how each of them have a unique design.   She twitches a smile, looking back at Zelda. </p><p>It’s remarkable how the Hylian Princess is hardly bothered by the weather.  Not that Riju is surprised.  Zelda is a tough warrior; one Riju truly admires.  She knows Zelda was trained and looked after by Lady Urbosa.  What a striking vai Zelda has turned out to be.  </p><p>She would make an exceptional Gerudo.  </p><p>Wrapping her arms around herself, Riju tries to keep the cool out.  Zelda moves closer to the Gerudo and, to Riju’s surprise, pulls her into a sort of embrace.  ‘If we stay close you should warm up.’</p><p>‘Oh.  Okay.’</p><p>Actually, skin on skin is more effective, but this will have to do.  It’s hard to watch Riju shudder and evidently be in pain, but Riju is determined to go through with this.  If anything, it will make her stronger; she needs to adjust to other worldly experiences.   Determined to be an efficient Chief, Riju has to suffer.  </p><p>Zelda is right.  It is warmer like this.  She holds Riju tightly, pressing her back to her front, and holding Riju’s gloved hands in her own.  The fire is starting to take effect, warming Riju’s cheeks.  </p><p>This is nice.  This is <em> really </em> nice.  </p><p>Relaxing a little too much, Riju begins to fall deeper into Zelda’s arms.  </p><p>‘I have something that might help.’</p><p>Stirred, Riju readjusts herself as Zelda pulls out a couple of materials from her bag.  A small pot, and some form of liquid in a bottle.  Curious, Riju watches Zelda pour the liquid into the pot, and they wait for it to heat up by the fire.  </p><p>Once it is ready, Zelda passes the drink into the same bottle and hands it over to Riju.  Blinking at it, Riju looks up at Zelda, confused. </p><p>‘It works.  Trust me.  Lady Urbosa taught me the recipe.’</p><p>‘What is it?’</p><p>‘Just try it.’</p><p>Not entirely convinced, Riju takes the risk and has a sip.  </p><p>It tastes… spicy.  A bit sweet.  Kind of bitter. </p><p>Riju pulls a face.  </p><p>Ew.  </p><p>Yet, miraculously, the drink feels like a blanket enveloping her body; warming her up, a gradual heat, protecting her from the cold.  In a matter of seconds, Riju has stopped shivering.  </p><p>‘Oh, wow,’ she gasps.  </p><p>‘I told you it would work.’</p><p>‘What <em> is </em>this?’</p><p>‘It’s a simple recipe: melted chocolate with spicy peppers.  You haven’t had this before?’</p><p>There would be no reason for Riju to do so.  She lives in a hot climate, after all. </p><p><em> ‘Sarqso</em>!’</p><p>She passes over the bottle for Zelda to have some.  Riju makes a mental note to carry this with her the next time she dares traverse any mountains, not that she plans to again any time soon. </p><p>Her eyes flicker across Zelda’s face as the Princess has some of the drink.   Zelda’s cheeks are flushed from the freeze, nose pink; eyes, ferocious yet grounded, seem to glow brighter in the thick whiteness surrounding them.  Riju drops her gaze to Zelda’s lips, and a thought passes.  She wonders who has kissed those lips, who has held Zelda close; if the Princess has ever been loved. </p><p>It’s a thought which bewilders Riju, and she’s not sure why the idea thrilled her a little.  Perhaps it’s the overwhelming amount of knowledge she is discovering along her travels, or the fact Zelda knows so much about Lady Urbosa and her mother; maybe it’s because Zelda <em> is </em>so strong and powerful, yet vulnerable and soft. </p><p>Beautiful.  Really, just — <em> beautiful</em>.</p><p>‘Perhaps in the near future, you should visit Gerudo Town. I know my people would love to have you.’  <em> As would I.  </em>‘At least you won’t have to be watching over me while you’re there.’</p><p>It’s been a while since Zelda has heard such a wonderful invitation.  They both know visiting Gerudo Town has been hard for her because of Urbosa’s death, but maybe it’s now time to revisit this vibrant place she once called home. </p><p>‘Yes,’ she agrees.  Zelda smiles, idly drawing a pattern in the snow.  ‘I would like that.’</p><p>The two of them finish their spiced, hot drink, and fatigue soon hits.  Fortunately, the weather has calmed down and it is no longer snowing.  Both huddle up together, eager to stay warm, and Riju is very much aware that her pulse is faster than usual.</p><p>Knowing Zelda is close — in fact, mere inches from her face — makes her feel safe, yet also protective.  It’s a feeling she hasn’t endured before and she isn’t quite sure what to do with the feeling either.  Riju decides not to worry, that it’ll pass; it’s best to just sleep. </p><p>While the Gerudo Chief falls into slumber, Zelda remains awake.  All that is on her mind, and the unexpected excitement of accompanying Riju, makes her anxious yet — <em> happy</em>.  As if for the first time, Zelda truly feels wanted in a sense.  </p><p>She sighs, fingers delicately combing through Riju’s thick, wild hair.  The Chief is definitely asleep by now, and as the fire continues to burn, Zelda manages to relax, close her eyes, and breathe; both holding each other all the while.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These two intrigue me.   I might make this into a series.   I have no idea how this will be received, but I wanted to write the idea anyway.  If you enjoyed, please do let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>